Safe
by simplypink
Summary: Things havent been good at the Oken household. Will Lilly be able to help Oliver. Will Oliver want Lilly to help.Title Might be changed and rating. Loliver of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I was looking through my family photo album. And saw this tall man next to my great grandfather. I asked my father who it was. My father replied." Your Uncle Walt Disney" My father then told me my family owned part of the Disney franchise! Specifically Disney Channel. So I decided to go down to the Hannah Montana set and demand Lilly and Oliver become a couple. Then I woke up. and realized it was only a dream. So in the end I don't own Hannah Montana or anything that is Disney. :(

Chapter 1

Oliver sprayed cologne onto himself. He was going out with Lilly tonight. They had decided to go to the restaurant on the pier. They were

celebrating their one year Anniversary. Oliver sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his suit looked okay. _One whole year, wow _

_it's been so long_. He put his hand through his hair and grabbed his car keys from his dresser.

Oliver walked downstairs passing his little brother Ian who was in his room. "You going out?!?" Ian asked. Oliver stopped and back tracked,

"Yeah I am. I'll be back later." Ian looked at Oliver "okay" he whispered. "Ian? What's up…? Is something wrong?" Oliver looked at his

brother. "No…it's nothing" Ian replied going back to playing with his toy trucks. "Ok, I'll see you later kid." Oliver walked down the stairs. He

was almost out the front door when he's mother yelled from the kitchen, "Oliver?!?!" "Yeah mom" he yelled back. He's mom came down the

hallway holding Oliver's one year old sister, Abigail. "You're going out?" "Yeah, it's me and Lilly's anniversary" Oliver replied. "Oh really

now." His mom pushed back the hair that fell in front of her eyes and continued "Well be back soon. Your father is coming home tonight."

Oliver stopped breathing for a second but choked back a reply "Dads…coming…home?" Mrs.Oken nodded and walked down the hallway

again. Oliver looked up the stairs, silently praying that everyone would be okay without him for at least a couple hours.

Oliver drove to Lilly's house, he parked in the driveway. Lilly's parents were on vacation for two weeks so there were no cars. Oliver walked

to the front door and knocked three times before walking inside. He saw Lilly come down from the stairs. "Hey" Oliver said happily. Lilly was

wearing a dark blue party dress. Lilly smiled and walked over to Oliver. Oliver bent down slightly and kissed Lilly. She pulled away," Let me get

my jacket." Oliver smiled as Lilly went to the nearby closet. Oliver sighed putting his hands in his dressy pants pockets. Tonight was supposed

to be perfect; nothing was supposed to mess this up. But Oliver knew that his mind wouldn't let him forget that his dad was coming home.

Oliver thought back to the last time his dad had come home from a business trip. Mr.Oken had come home that day, drunk and smelling of

cigarettes. He was mad for some reason at Mrs.Oken. He had slapped her across the face and rampaged through the house chucking anything

that didn't belong to him to the floor. Oliver had hid in the bathroom with Ian and Abigail the whole night. Oliver remembered hearing the sounds

of crashing and yelling from downstairs. He had covered Ian's ears instead of his own and now the sounds have haunted him since. "Ollie?"

Lilly put on a hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver broke out of his flashback and looked to Lilly. "Sorry." He apologized and took her hand.

Lilly led him out the door and locked it.

Oliver walked Lilly to the passenger side of his car and opened the door. Lilly sat down and Oliver closed the door. He then came into the

driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. Oliver sat there hands on the wheel, engine running. He gripped the steering wheel and began

thinking. _That's why Ian was so quiet tonight…that's why Ian was scared. It was all because dad is coming home. _"Oliver?" Lilly looked at

him. Oliver shook his head "Yeah?" and he turned his gaze to Lilly. "You okay?" Lilly asked concern running across her face. Oliver smiled

"Peachy." He leaned over and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Lilly smiled and watched Oliver put the car in reverse. Lilly's stomach gave an uneasy

flip. Something is wrong, something is bugging Oliver. Lilly looked to Oliver again, she took a deep breath. But her stomach wouldn't stop

giving off the feeling of trouble.

A/n Hello. short-i know i know but hey this was in my head all weekend. I'm stuck on chapter two. but 3 and 4 are almost done. it might be awhile before i update. it's the last week of school! Leave me love!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney. Sad isn't it. But if I did oh I'd have Lilly and Oliver together so quick the Moliver shippers wouldn't even have time to have a heartattack!

A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers on my numero uno chapter.

Nicky69327: you rock my socks... twice lol :P

countingsheep: I like sheep. Lol thought I'd like to share

hermionefan199 : You ready for next month of potter madness?!?

lilerin : who by the way is like the reviewer of every loliver ff on this site and i totally give her props for that! She tis the coolest

jiley fan : Sunday will be your favoite night ever won't it!

spencer-sweetie : Thanks your totally awsome

Chapy 2

Lilly's POV:

Oliver's stayed practically speechless during this whole ride. Music is put on low. I can barely hear what it is. I look over at Oliver. What's wrong with him? Something's wrong. Oliver's face is focused on the road, his hands are gripping the steering wheel, and his face is showing discomfort. I continue studying him till he glances over at me. I turn my gaze straight ahead studying the glove compartment. I'm trying to hide my embarrassment of being caught. I hear Oliver swallow and his hand returning on the steering wheel. I look at him confused that he hasn't spoken at all. I'm actually starting to get pissed. On our one year anniversary he decides to be silent what the hell is up with that? Usually our car rides are fun. We're singing or laughing, telling jokes, playing with each others fingers. This is just not… Normal. And I do not like it one bit. I wish I could hear his thoughts. Like when we were little. I could tell you what was on his mind. Why he was shutting people out or not letting Ian into his room. How I wish I had that power now. I'd give anything for it…

General POV:

Oliver parked the car in the parking lot by the pier. Lilly and him got out of the car and made their way up to the restraunt. Oliver gave the greeter his name and a waitress led them to the table. After they took their seats the waitress asked if they'd like anything to drink. "Lemonade" Lilly answered. Oliver stayed quiet looking at the table top. The waitress looked at Lilly and made a face. Lilly reached over to Oliver's hand "Oliver?" He pulled out of his trance and looked at her. "Hum?" The waitress repeated her question. "Would you like something to drink?" Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and stumbled over his words. "Yeah umm water…water…yeah" The waitress gave a smile and gave Lilly a sympathetic look. Lilly turned her gaze to Oliver giving him a 'I hate you look'. Oliver looked at her his brown eyes connecting with blue. She directed her gaze at him. And just like that they were having a conversation. (A/n italics at this moment in the chapter will be Lilly and Oliver's eyes. Oliver's will be underlined and italics. Haha I hope you get what I mean. Not like the eyes are talking… I'll shut up now! ) _What?__ What do you mean what! What's wrong? __Nothing.__ Don't lie to me! __I'm not… I'll just tell you later.__ Later Ollie why not now? _The waitress put the glasses on the table shaking Lilly and Oliver out of their trance. "Are you ready to order?" Lilly smiled and shook her head no. "All right I'll be back later." Oliver looked down at the menu "I'll be right back." He got up and walked else where. Lilly sighed for the billionth time that night and looked down at her menu.

Oliver's POV:

I left Lilly and the table in a confused gaze. Everything was blurry to me as I stumbled to the men's bathroom. I entered it with a push of the door and looked around. Nobody was in here at the moment. That's a perk about being a dude. The bathroom is never crowded. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I got a blurred version of myself and I shook my head in confusions. I closed my eyes trying to clear my vision and my head. I reached out for the handle of the faucet and fumbled with turning it on. But although my vision was blurry I could still hear the water hit the sink. I put my hands in the water and splashed my face with the icy wetness. It felt good on my face and the drizzle hitting my neck helped with my nervousness. This time as I opened my eyes I was greeted by a clear vision. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed. Put it together Oliver this isn't the time to being worrying. Lilly's out there looking gorgeous and all you can do is act ridiculous! Suck it up and take it like a man! I reached for a paper towel and I dried off my face. I sighed deeply and shook every thought about my father and my family out of my head. It was me and Lilly time and I only will think about her. I pushed open the door again and walked back to the table.

General POV:

Oliver sat down on his seat across from Lilly and looked at her. Lilly's hair was coming out of her bun and it was falling into her face as she looked down at the menu. Oliver looked down at his own menu looking over the list of food. He wasn't hungry but he looked at the menu anyway. The waitress came back "So have you two decided yet?" Lilly looked up for the first time since Oliver came back and replied "Yeah I'll have the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes." The waitress nodded and looked at Oliver. "And you sir?" Oliver stared at Lilly trying to catch her eye but she kept on glancing away. Oliver cleared his throat "Umm I'll have the umm…soup and salad." The waitress nodded and sent Lilly another sympathetic look. Lilly gave the waitress a 'mind your own business look' as the waitress walked away. Oliver reached over to Lilly and took her hand in his. Lilly looked at him, "Soup and salad? You realize that you'll be starving in an hour!" Oliver smiled at her and just like that they were back to normal.

After dinner Lilly and Oliver were walking down the beach. Oliver had his arm wrapped around Lilly but his mind was some where else. Oliver struggled with the thoughts in his head. They had resurfaced as they were exiting out of the restraunt. _Its 8:47 dad must be home by now. Ian hasn't called…would he have called? What about Abby will she be okay if something happens to mom. _"Ollie?" Lilly looked up at him, his face had a sad look to it. "Yeah Lils" Oliver replied grimly. "Something's up and I'd really like to know what it is." Lilly stopped walking and looked at him again. Oliver replied "It's nothing. Honest." "And I know you're telling the biggest lie ever" Lilly snapped back. Oliver sighed and put a hand through his hair. "It's just… my dad is home…and I've just been…" Oliver stopped and looked at Lilly whose mouth had fallen open. "And you're here!!! ARE YOU MAD!!! COME ON!!!" Lilly grabbed his hand and started jogging their way back to the pier. "Lils it's not a big deal. Come on it's our night." He pulled her into a tight hug. "OLIVER YOU'RE GOING HOME!" Lilly pulled out of the hug and led him up the stairs to get the parking lot by the pier.

Oliver dropped Lilly off at her house giving her a long kiss. Lilly pulled away first and looked at him. "You call when everything is figured out. Okay? I'll be here." Oliver smiled and put Lilly's hair behind her ear. "I love you."

Oliver POV:

I practically sped the whole way home. I was worried, I was pissed, I had no control over any of my emotions. I parked the car in the driveway. I looked around mom's car wasn't anywhere to be seen. I rushed out of the car running up to the front of the house. I opened the door and jogged down the hall till I stopped suddenly. I looked into the kitchen where pots, pans, and what looked like food was thrown all over. My heartbeat was rushing and I couldn't breath right. I turned into the living room and saw the one thing I was dreading…

HIM

A/N : So i would have had this up a long time ago. Like a week ago. But I have lame summer academy and major writers block. So I'm totally sorry bout' that guys. Summer academy is ending July 3rd. Stupid huh.. day before the 4th?!? which is stupid cause in my town we are allowed to set off fireworks. And do you believe they keep me at school from 7:45am - 3:55 pm. It's pretty lame. LoL. not really it's pretty chill. Well I hope for reviews and more readers. Even though the ones I have are totally wicked! Leave me love. Peace out guys! Oh and who's super excited about sunday?!?! I am and it's not even my ship! Hahaha


End file.
